Estrella distante
by T-Rex Nyu-chan
Summary: (...) te equivocas no son tan diferentes. Pero su amor es imposible, porque los humanos nunca van a alcanzar una estrella solo con sus manos.


Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Summary: No, te equivocas no son tan diferentes. Pero su amor es imposible, porque los humanos nunca van a alcanzar una estrella solo con sus manos.

Advertencias: Leelo bajo tu propio riesgo, puedes encontrarte con todo tipo de errores... Listo ahora es tu problema...

Tipo de escrito: ¿Drabble? ¿Viñeta? Sean amables de explicarme la diferencia...

* * *

Estrella distante.

Los rayos de la luna se le pegan a la silueta del rostro, parece aburrido, serio y tiene la apariencia de un matón. Pero el alma sola.

Y tú lo amas así, aunque sean totalmente diferentes, lo amas tanto que intentas no asfixiarte con tanto amor.  
Entonces te le acercas queriendo extenderle un paraguas para detener la lluvia, pero tu paraguas es transparente y el agua pasa mojándolo igual. Casi como una ironía.  
Entonces deseas como una niña que pide a Santa Claus regalos, con fe ciega, que por favor tu paraguas no sea transparente, que tu paraguas detenga su lluvia.  
Así como él lo hizo contigo, pero es como si aquello fuera una estrella y tú quieres tomarla con las manos.

― Kurosaki-kun ― Susurras deletreando su nombre con dulzura, intentando acariciar su arisca alma ―. Yo… Quiero que sepas ― Pausas y el te mira a los ojos, como queriendo leerte la mente y eso te hiela ―. Yo… Siempre estaré a tu lado… Kurosaki-kun.

El sonríe y no llega a comprender la profundidad de tus palabras, pero sonríe igual.  
Y de nuevo, no eres tú la que lo protege con un paraguas si no que es él, él el que te presta su paraguas. No le importa que se esté mojando.  
Porque él es de esos que no importa si están rotos, con el dolor del alma y el corazón maltrecho ayuda al que solo está con un par de moretones.

Por fuera sonríes e intentas asemejarte a la blanca luna, tan brillante y llena de vida.

― Inoue ― Murmura él ―. Gracias…

Por dentro tus ojitos castaños se hacen agua y el alma se te desase.

― ¡De nada Kurosaki-kun! ― Exclamas rebosando de alegría y moviendo de un lado a otro un apio.

Y él se va.

Se aleja, tanto que se hace pequeño como una estrella. Alzas tu mano, las lágrimas caen, intentas tomarlo y el nudo en la garganta es insoportable. Y no, no puedes tomarlo, porque él esta distante de ti.  
Porque él es sol negro, ardiente pero oscuro; y tu un sol blanco puro y brillante, son diferentes.

Con su alma sola, con su corazón roto y con su sonrisa tatuada.

No, te equivocas no son tan diferentes. Pero su amor es imposible, porque los humanos nunca van a alcanzar una estrella solo con sus manos.

* * *

N/A: San Valentin me pega pero para el lado del desamor (?) Simplemente me encanta el drama, como dramática depresiva que soy (?)  
Whatever... No, no soy muy partidaria del fandom Orihime e Ichigo (HimeIchi, IchiHime, IchiOri, es lo mismo), prefiero a Ichigo con Rukia pero se que lo mas probable que Kubo lo deje solito. Aun así, hace tiempo tenia ganas de adentrarme en terreno prohibido (? Ok no, solo quería escribir una clase de fic distinto. Estoy cansada de todo el tiempo el mismo fandom, así que inspirada por una serie de historias de desamor salio este adefesio (? Espero que sepan aceptarlo, pueden expresar su opinión manteniendo el respeto...  
Gracias por leer n.n

-Copy & paste mode on-

Se despide: Riko-chan

"No hay comentarios tontos... Solo tontos que comentan."

"I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you."

"No vale la pena vivir sin un buen motivo por el cual morir"

"...I lust for everything about you"

"Cada día que se llenó con tu sonrisa. Años que valieron la pena pasaron demasiado rápido. Al cabo de una conversación ligera y una cara graciosa, no pudimos decir el adiós..."

"La felicidad no es perfecta, pero la gente se encapricha con que lo es. Por eso nunca alcanza a hacerlo"

"The Rain Drags Black Sun Down_**… **_But the Rain Dried by White Moon_**"**_

-Copy & paste mode off-


End file.
